fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Mutacrat
The Mutacrat are a Xeno race. When the Mutacrat were younger they were a feral people that had stone age technology at best. When an Adeptus Mechanicus vessel crashed on their planet, Mutaset, the Techpriests moulded these Xenos into a technologically advanced race. Now a space-faring race, they are technologically adept, devoted to the Machine God and hungry for new technology. Anatomy and Physiology Mutacrat have a basic humanoid body Structure. Two arms, two legs and a head. In general the Mutacrat are shorter than human beings. The Mutacrat have two large digits on their feet and the soles of said feet are thick. The Mutacrat have five digits on each hand. This is comprised of three fingers and a thumb on both sides of the palm. Due to this configuration the Mutacrat have excellent dexterity, as befitting of a race that mostly works with machines. The Mutacrat have grey leathery skin and no body hair. Despite being warm blooded, the Mutacrat reproduce via eggs. The head of the Mutacrat increase in size toward the back of the skull. The Mutacrat have a fairly basic mouth. Studies on the dentals of the Mutacrat indicate an omnivorous diet. The Mutacrat have two eyes that are completely black. Studies have shown that the Mutacrat have very good eyesight. The Mutacrat have a very complex vocal apparatus. It is capable of producing sounds, and possessing a range of pitches that humans are not capable of. The Mutacrat have very well developed brains, making them a very smart species. However, in depth studies of the Mutacrat's neurobiology have revealed that at a point not too long ago the Mutacrat were a very dull species, and the development of their brains was not natural. The Mutacrat possess six tendrils that hang down from their cheeks. These tendrils are longer and grow on the back of the head in the case of females. This gives other Xenos the impression of a beard. These tendrils are in fact incredibly sensitive sensory organs. It is through these Mutacrat smell as they have no nasal structure. These feelers are also sensitive to touch, being able to feel differences in the temperature and movement of the air. Finally, these tendrils can pick up minute electrical charges in the air. The extremely sensitive organs gives the Mutacrat a very accurate sense of their surroundings, and were most likely developed in order to detect predators, due to the fact that the Mutacrat were extremely low on their planets food chain before their technological advancement, and despite being the only intelligent life on said planet. As a race the Mutacrat are extremely intelligent, having very high I.Q.s by human standards. This is offset by the Mutacrat's weakness. The Mutacrat have less strength and stamina than an average human. They are even more physically unfit than the Tau. In order to offset this and in reverence to the Machine God, most Mutacrat have considerable bionic prosthetics. It is customary for Mutacrat to receive bionics upon reaching maturity. The Mutacrat live short lives. Even with technological advances, it is almost unheard of for a mutacrat to live past eighty years. Studies have shown that, like the Tau, the Mutacrat have no Psychic potential whatsoever. History The Dark Times Long ago. The Mutacrat were a race that were dull by the standards of intelligent life-forms. In addition to this they were physically weak. Due to this they were low on the food chain, despite being the only intelligent life-forms on planet Mutaset. They lived in small nomadic tribes that moved where the food was and away from apex predators. The Mutacrat of this time were miserable, and plagued with superstitious beliefs. After all, with such wretched and short lives faith was all that could keep them going. It was a dark time for the entire race. It is ironic that it would be humanity's darkest hour that would bring them salvation. Coming of the Liberators It was during the Horus Heresy that change came to Mutaset. An Adeptus mechanicus ship was part of a fleet that was ambushed by Chaos forces. During the battle one of the Chaos sorcerers reached out with his mind and killed the ships Navigator. The fleet was doomed and the only possible way that they could survive was to Escape. With no Navigator, the ship was forced to make a blind jump. By some strange twist of fate, the Ship managed to survive it's random jump into the Warp and appeared in the space near Mutaset. The ship had been heavily damaged and it's engines were failing. Caught within the gravitational pull of Mutaset, the ship crashed on the planet. The Enlightenment Luckily most of the crew had survived, including the commanding Magos, Servatest. They did their best to scuttle the wrecked ship, but even if they managed to get it running it would not mean anything. Their navigator had died during the Naval battle, so they could not navigate the Warp. Furthermore their Astropaths had died when the ship crashed, so they could not make contact with the Imperium. It was then that Servatest encountered the Mutacrat. The Mutacrat viewed the visitors as something akin to angels or gods. The military forces that were present wanted to wipe the Mutacrat out, but Servatest ordered the soldiers to stand down, noting that the Mutacrat posed no actual threat. Many years passed by and they received no word from the Imperium. Servatest was beginning to worry that Horus's treachery had been successful. With this thought in mind Servatest began to ponder what would become of the Cult of the Machine God. Certainly the Adeptus Mechanicus would be destroyed or turned to the worship of Dark Gods under Horus. He could not maintain the Adeptus Mechanicus with his crew, as their were no women to procreate with. He decided that even if humanity died, the Cult of the Machine God would live on. Servatest began to study the local Xeno population. They were weak, stupid and bogged down in irrational superstitions. They were clearly not a good match for the Machine God. Still he had nothing else to work with. He and the other Techpriest began to build special machines that would allow them to modify their genetics and their brains. They then began to approach individual tribes as emissaries from the Heavens, telling the tribes that they wished to give them the favour of the gods in return for a few of their number. So it went that for a few years Servatest and his disciples traded quaint technological baubles to the Mutacrat in return for test subjects. Naturally they did this all in secrecy, as the Imperial Army elements they had with them would consider it treachery. Many test subjects died in the experiments, but eventually their efforts paid off with new intelligent Mutacrat. They then took these final products and taught them everything that they needed to learn about the Machine God, Machine Spirits and the Quest for Knowledge. These Chosen of the Machine God, as they would later be known by their people, would return to their tribes with their knowledge. They improved their people's lives and convinced the Mutacrat to embrace this new god and it's tenets. They then began to convert the rest of their people. Those tribes which underwent Enlightenment were soon dominant among the Mutacrat. Those that were more traditional tried to wage a war on these heretics, but were soon purged by the technologically superior tribes. It was inevitable that with all this activity that the Imperial forces would catch wind of it. They attempted to purge these "Smart Xenos". By then the Mutacrat had developed a respectable level of technology, and were prepared for the fight. Furthermore the Techpriests turned on the Imperial Army personnel in favour of the Mutacrat. When the leading officer asked why Servatest said that he could not allow those who would inherit the mission of the Adeptus Mechanicus to be destroyed. The Imperial forces were wiped out to the man, and the Techpriests integrated into the Mutacrat society in order to help the Mutacrat build a new civilisation in the image of the Machine God. Entering the Grand Stage After this the Mutacrat continued to develope as a race. Over the years the Techpriests that had shown them the light of science had died off. Even thought hey were dead their legacy had lived on. The Mutacrat had developed into a species that revered science above all else, and they had enshrined the bodies of their saviors. The Mutacrat managed to reach a level of technology that surpassed their saviors, but their was still one major problem. This problem was simple, but seemingly unsolvable for the Mutacrat, Faster than lightspeed travel. Human methods for travel relied on the Warp, but the Mutacrat had no Psychic potential, and their beliefs held contempt for such unnatural forces anyway. They simply could not create a system to travel the galaxy. With what they had they managed to explore the other planets in their system, but they could not leave their system and populate the rest of the galaxy. This was when a visionary Mutacrat scientist named Vorleks created the Sub-Space Drive. While this mode of transportation did not match the speed of Warp Travel, it did allow the Mutacrat the ability to travel outside their system, and explore the rest of the galaxy. It was during this time that the first foundations of the Mutacrat Empire were born. The Mutacrat also sent out exploratory missions to start settlements in far off parts of space. Of coarse this is when problems started for the Mutacrat. The primary empire was still young when it was attacked by Orks. For all their intelligence and technology, the Mutacrat were unprepared to deal with this threat. The Mutacrat had been united under the Cult of the Machine God for a long time now. They had long since solved problems with managing resources with their science, and they had never dalt with another species since the humans landed. As such the Mutacrat had no standing military for quite some time. Due to this the Orks found them to be an easy conquest. The Mutacrat attempted to retaliate. They took many of the robots that they used for manual labor, and weaponized them for use against the Orks. While these armed automatons slowed the Green Tide down, they hardly did anything before the might of the Orks. Luckily the massacre did not last long. The Orks only managed to locate a few of the Mutacrat's worlds, and the Warlord was becoming bored of fighting the "Wimpy Squid'eads", so he took his men and left. The Mutacrat lost quite a few colonies as a result. This incident opened the Mutacrat's eyes to the need for a standing military force, in order to combat any future encounters with savages. The Mutacrat began the process of rebuilding the damage the Orks had done, and making a proper army for if they should return. As it turned out they did return. 15 years after their first raid the Ork warlord brought his force back for another go. The Tribe was preparing for battle with more worthy foes, and had returned in order to loot and get slaves in preparation. However, the Orks found a very different challenge awaiting them. In the time that the Orks had been gone the Mutacrat had rebuilt what the Orks had destroyed, and they had established the Techno Legions. These Legions were proper military forces. The Legions deployed countless robots in battle, alongside fully automated vehicles. These robot were not the ramshackle armed labor bots that the Orks had fought before, but rather proper combat droids for designed for the sole purpose of combat. Leading these warmachiens were Mutacrat warriors. they were few in number, but extremely well equiped and dedicated. These forces used powerful High-tech weapons. Despite the fact that the Orks outnumbered these forces, they were still crushed by the Mutacrat's superior technology and strategy. This would be the first major battle of the Mutacrats military forces. They would continue their role up until present day. As the Mutacrat expanded out into space they encountered numerous species. Some were like Orks, and unsuccessfully tried to crush the Mutacrat. Others were more civilised, such as the Imperium, Eldar and the Tau. The Mutacrat saw that these races had advanced technology that they could use. Since then the Techno Leions of the Mutacrat have waged war on the other races in order to solidify the power of their empires and to retrive advanced technology in the name of the Machine God. Notable Campaings War for Steel and Oil Technology The key aspect of the Mutacrat is their advanced technology. The Mutacrat are a very scientifically advanced species in general. They are clearly more advanced than the imperium is. Though many Techpriests have noted that one can find traces of Imperial design in some of the Mutacrat's devices, and equipment. This is most likely due to the fact that the Mutacrat's first taaste of Space-Age technology came from the Adpetus Mechanicus refugees that became stranded on their planet. It could also be a result of the numerous raids that the Mutacrat have executed on Forgeworlds in order to recover new technology. The Mutacrat run roughly parallel with the Tau as far as technology goes. The two species are both very advanced, and have acknowledged each others achievments. They are generally equal, with one race having a technological edge in one area of scientific development while the other race is superior elsewhere. If anything the Mutacrat are slightly more advanced do to the fact that they both seek and rely on advanced technology to a far greater degree than the Tau. Sub-Space Drive The Sub-Space Drive is the Mutacrat's method for faster than light travel, and acts as their substitute for Warp based travel that is typically employed by most other species. FTL travel was originally a problem for the otherwise advanced Mutacrat because they had no connection to the Warp, and hated it anyways, ,aking Warp travel impossible for them. Finally they devised Sub-Space travel which fixed the problem. The Sub-Space Drive operates by allowing a ship to enter a theoretical sub-dimension called Sub-Space. The existence of Sub-Space is a mathematical anomaly that doesn't actually exist until it is entered. Within this sub-dimension space is super condensed to the point where if one were to move 10cm within in it, they would move hundreds of miles in Real-Space. Sub-Space travel has proven to be far more reliable than that of Warp based travel. Furthermore it has proven to be faster than the methods used by the Tau. Best of all it has no connection to the Warp, just like it's creators. This means that it is not effected by Warp Storms. Having said this the method still has some serious drawbacks. For one it has been concluded that while this method is more reliable than that of the Warp Drive, it has also been found to be slower. Furthermore Sub-Space exists within Real-Space. Meaning that a vessel in Sub-Space occupies the space in reality, and can physically interact with solid objects. This is a problem, as a piece of space debris can essentially become a deadly high-speed projectile to a ship traveling in Sub-Space. In order to compensate for this the Mutacrat have complicated AI that help detect and maneuver their ships out of the way of solid objects. Despite this the Mutacrat are often obstructed by cosmic anomalies, and even simple asteroid fields. Enemy commanders have often foiled a Mutacrat escape by simply blocking the path of the Mutacrat's jump. Also, to avoid the likelyhood of accidently striking something Mutacrat vessels tend to travel through Sub-Space in a series of jumps between systems.This further slows down travel, especially since making multiple continuous jumps causes the drive to overheat, forcing the Mutacrat to stop and wait for the drive tocool down. Robots Robots are a key part of Mutacrat society. The Mutacrat prefer to spend all of their time focusing on the Quest for Knowledge. Anything that is not related to it is considered a menial distraction from more important work. Combined with the fact that the Mutacrat are physically weak, it has caused the Mutacrat to abandon any sense of physical labor. Instead the Mutacrat leave such jobs to a myriad of worker robots that have been designed for that purpose. Every non-intellectual job in the various empires and planets of the Mutacrat is more or less taken care of by machines including,but not limited to farming, contruction, sanitation and even military service. In fact it was observed by the Adeptus Mechanicus that there are more robots in Mutacrat civilization than Mutacrat themselves. The Mutacrat have designed countless models for every concievable purpose. Models include but are not limited to: Sentinels Nomads Skopio Monitors Rusters Menials Barrage Weaponry Pyro Weapons These weapons form the primary weapons for Mutacrat infantry. The Weapons function by firing superheated projectiles at the target. The projectiles punch and burn/melt through their targets at the same time, giving them superior penetration, as well as being able to inflict severe wounds on organic targets. Mutacrat Plasma Weapons Like the Imperium and many other species in the galaxy, the Mutacrat use plasma based weapons. The earliest models were based off of plasma weapons recovered from Imperial forces. As a result Mutacrat plasma weapons have a strikingly similar design to their Imperial counterparts. However The Mutacrat have improved the quality of their plasma weapons immensely, though not to the extent of the Tau or Eldar. Military The Mutacrat military is a highly unique force in the Galaxy. the Mutacrat organize their military forces into Techno Legions. Each individual Empire may have it's number of Techno Legions, with the larger empire having more Legions. Due to the physical and Psychic ineptitude of their species, the Mutacrat have taken full advantage of their technological superiority. It should be noted that the actual number of Mutacrat that join the armed services are extremely small in proportion to other armed forces in the Galaxy. This is because the mutacrat prize academic and scientific achievement over military service, thus only a few Mutacrat are willing to abandon a job furthering the Quest for Knowledge for a stint in the Mutacrat military. In order to compensate for the small number of soldiers, the Mutacrat field robots and unmanned vehicles as their troops of choice. Those Mutacrat that do decide to become soldiers usually perform the role of officers, directing the armies of steel automatons. These soldiers usually have specialised bionics to improve their abilities in combat. High ranking officers often use battlesuits much like the ones used by the Tau. Mutacrat Commanders are lifers who believe that force is necessary for progress. These individuals take a scientific approach to war, often having numerous stratagems created from copious study of battles. While the Mutacrat are politically isolationists, it has been seen that their military is quite aggressive. Mutacrat war groups frequently make raids on Eldar Craftworlds, the Tau Empire, Necron Tombworlds, Adeptus Mechanicus Forge Worlds and generally any place where advanced technologies may be recovered. It has been noted that Mutacrat warriors approach their jobs with a fanaticism towards the Machine God and their mission that rivals the Astartes' devotion toward the Emperor. Society Mutacrat Society is almsot entirely devoted towars devotion to the Machine God and scientific pursuits. Each Mutacrat spends his days tirelessly pooring over research. From the time that they are young to the end of theiur lifetimes, the Mutacrat spend every waking moment trying to solve the greatest mysteries of science, all in the hopes that he maybe able to contribute to the Quest for Knowledge. A Mutacrat's place in society is entirely determined by his scientific success, with those that have invented or discovered something substantial achieving high rank. The Mutacrat have a few jobs that are not necessarily science related. However these jobs are generally looked down on by the people because they do not serve the Quest for Knowledge. One such job is that of a soldier. It is because of this that the majority of Mutacrat military forces are made up of machines. Most jobs that require common labor are simply done by Labor Robots. This has caused many other races to look at the Mutacrat as a species of snobby academics who are too good to get their hands dirty. The Mutacrat are a species that are defined by their faith. Before their adoption of the Machine God they used their faith in their gods to survive, having nothing else to keep them going. This reliance on faith has not disappeared. It has simply been directed toward the Machine God and what it represents. This has cause the Mutacrat to become a very intolerant species. This means they typically don't get along with species and factions that don't share similar beliefs. Chief among their beliefs is that the Materium is the domain of the Machine God's design. In other words all things relating to the physical world are the domain of the Machine God. This in turn means that the Warp is something outside of the scheme of the Machine God, and thus must be reviled. The Warp and all things related to it are considered sacrilegious. This includes Psykers, Daemon and all those that follow aspects of the Warp. This means that the Mutacrat are visciously opposed to Chaos, and actively seek to destroy it. Interestingly, delegations who come to speak with the Mutacrat make sure not to bring a Psyker, as it would cause religious outrage from the Mutacrat. Each respective Mutacrat civilization is lead a Council. This council is made up of numerous individuals of high standing and authority. Entry into a position on the council is by invitation only. For a Mutacrat to be invited to the council it means that they have been acknowledged as someone with a brilliant mind, and whos work has been a serious asset to the Mutacrat. The only person with a guaranteed position of the council is that civilization's High Techarch. Besides the Mutacrat members themselves there is another part of the council. That would be the Executive A.I., which is essentially a supercomputer with advanced decision making capabilities. This AI is the most honored member of the council, with the other members essentially being there to set up a dialogue with the AI, and as a system of checks and balances in the unlikely case that the AI were to malfunction or come up with a solution which was not practical for the Mutacrat. Aside from these instances the Mutacrat hold the input of these machines almost sacred. Certain individual are given the priveledge of having their thought algorithims copied and input into the AI. Only the most brilliant of the Mutacrat are given this honor, as they believe that to input a lesser intelligence would degrade the machine's decision making abilities. Mutacrat Empires The Mutacrat do not live under a single civilization unlike many other Xenos. When the Mutacrat discovered Sub-Space travel they began to spread throughout he galaxy. Most of the worlds that they colonised at the time fell under the umbella of the Mutacrat Homeworld, Mutaset. However, many of the worlds that the Mutacrat sent out to colonize were to far away from Mutaset to effectively manage, especially since Sub-Spcae travel is slower than Warp Travel. These colonies went on to form independent worlds and empires. Each Mutacrat empire is it's own sovreign nation, with it's own military and government. While the empires are their own political bodies, the Mutacrat themselves are of one mind. This means that the empires are never hostile to one another, and are generally allies. Hostility between these empires is pratically unheard of. Each empire and independent system still venerates and has marginal loyalty towards the original Mutaset Empire. The Mutacrat view these empires favorably, as it is a way to find multiple solutions to the quandry of perfect society. Furthermore trade between empires tend to make for a valuable exchange. Each empire is named after it's capitol world. This world will generally be the first world that was settled in each particular empire. That is why the original Mutacrat empire based on Mutaset is called the Mutaset Empire. It is currently the largest and most powerful of the empires with 23 systems under it's control, and numerous small, affiliated colonies. Deviants While the Mutacrat are generally without internal conflict due to having a burning devotion to a common goal, there are those within the Mutacrat that go against the values and laws of the Mutacrat. Numerous criminals go against the established authority of their society. Furthermore there are Mutacrat that have come to believe in methods towards their goal that are considered abberant. There are even those that believe that they know a way to remake Mutacrat society to create a more perfect civilization. Regardless of who they are and what their goals are, they are hated by the conservative Mutacrat governments. Smugglers The Mutacrat work hard to keep to themselves for the most part. This isolationist nature combined with the reverence that they have toward their technology causes the Mutacrat to rarely trade with other species. They will sometimes trade with certain advanced species, but these trades are rare and are always strictly regulated by the Mutacrat government. However there are individuals that attempt to smuggle Mutacrat technology out of their empires and sell it to other races freely. These criminals make up the most powerful, and the fastest growing portion of the Mutacrat underground. This is because Mutacrat technology, due to being highly advanced and jealously protected, is very valuable to other species, making successful smugglers very wealthy. The Mutacrat governments are currently cracking down on these criminals, as to hand out their tech is to disrespect it, giving hard earned and valuable tech to those that may sully it. They are also worried about advanced military technologies getting into the hands of hostile factions. Crilock Coalition The Crilock Coalition is a loosely organized group of Techno Legions that have gone rogue. The Coalition was formed by Crilock, a veteran Techarch of many battles. Crilock noted that war had a tendancy to force technology and scientific achievement to progress. As a result Crilock and those under him came to the conclusion that the only way to complete the Quest fro Knowledge was through constant warfare. Deemed a radical by the rest of his people, Crilock and his men fled into exile while convincing other Technolegions to join him. The Coalition is small, loosely organized and does not have the same resources that the contemporary Mutacrat possess. The Coalition is without many of the technological equipment that the other Mutacrat have, but it has been noted that their military technology has exceeded the rest of the Mutacrat species. Heretech Scientists These are Mutacrat scientists that have broken a tenent of the Mutacrat beliefs in order to attain knowledge. These individuals are rare, as the Mutacrat are very liberal in what avenues of scientific inquiry are considered acceptable. Despite this the Mutacrat still have taboos, and with these taboos come those that would gladly break them. These scientists often act in secret within Mutacrat society. Other times they live out in the wilderness, or on the fringes of Mutacrat civilization so that they can work undisturbed. In rare cases these individuals band together to create heretical secret societies. Such societies include the Molders of flesh which have become obsessed with genetic modification, or the Brotherhood of Vision whcih has become convinced that the Mutacrat need to study the Warp in order to further their knowledge of creation. In all instances these scientists are hunted down like dogs, as to break a scientific taboo is sacrilege surpassed by only one thing. Chaos Mutacrat The Mutacrat are a race that has no Psychic potential, and have very dim souls. Combined with a religious devotion towards science and reason, and a hatred towards the irrational and the supernatural it is unsurprizing that they rarely fall to Chaos. However no matter how high their resistance to the Ruinous Powers there are still some that find themselves under the sway of the Dark Gods.These Mutacrat are often those that had come in contact with Chaos unwittingly, and thus began a subtle disent into the hands of the Chaos Gods. Others are those that were knowingly exposed to the Warp, but did not know the dangers of what they dealt with. This is often the case with Heretech Scientists that chose to study the Warp. Regardless of how they fell these individuals have now become the pawns of the Dark Gods. Chaos Mutacrat believe that the will of Chaos can be manifested in machines. To this end they often create numerous devices and tools in their attempt to manifest Chaos in the form of the machine. The Mutacrat hate these creature beyond all others. In fact a brotherhood knwon as the Retributors of the Machine God was formed simply to hunt them down and annihilate them. There is a branch of the Retributors on almost every one of the Mutacrat civilizations. Relationships While the Mutacrat are mostly isolationist and have few relationships, they do make an exception for a few of the galaxy's inhabitants. Adeptus Mechanicus While the original Techpriests who got stranded on Mutaset are long dead, the Mutacrat have plenty of respect for their origins. The relationship between the Adeptus Mechanicus and the Mutacrat is a bittersweet one. While they would never admit it, some members of the Adeptus Mechanicus are overjoyed to know that there is a people that is completely dedicated to the Machine God. The Mutacrat honour them as their spiritual forefathers. However, this does not change the fact that they are enemies. The Mechanicus still does not acknowledge the Xenos, and the Mutacrat find the fact that the Mechanicus has to serve the Imperium appalling. This is because the Imperium is wretched with superstition and irrationality, and the Mutacrat believe that the Mechanicus should devote themselves to only the Machine God. Also, the Mechanicus and the Mutacrat find themselves in competition with one another with regards to recovering technology, with many cases of the Mechanicus and the Mutacrat fighting over the issue. Still, there are some Techpriests that secretly have ties to the Mutacrat. Chaos The Mutacrat view the Warp and all things related to it as an affront to the Machine God. Having said that, they carry a burning hatred for Chaos and those that follow it. When a Mutacrat battle group comes across Chaos forces, violence becomes unavoidable. They will do everything in their power to rid the galaxy of Chaos. They will sometimes attempt to reform certain Chaos followers if they believe that they have not yet been irrecoverably corrupted, introducing them to worship of the Machine God. Vralgazi As stated above, the Mutacrat despise Chaos. However, among their most hated enemies are the Vralgazi. The race's complete devotion to Chaos, and aggressive drive to expand their dominion have earned them the ire of the Mutacrat. The two species are archenemies who are constantly trying to wipe each other out. Vralgazi raids on Mutacrat controlled systems, and vice versa are all too common. Tau The Vralgazi and the Tau have an off and on relationship. The Mutacrat admire the Tau's ingenuity and industriousness. However this does not change the fact that the majority of interactions between the two species is hostile. Mutacrat forces often attack Tau worlds in order to acquire their tech, they are especially aggressive towards Earth caste research facilities. The Tau for their part desperately want to bring the Mutacrat into their empire. They believe that if the Mutacrat could be turned toward the Greater Good then they would be an invaluable asset to the Empire. Despite numerous attempts to open up diplomatic relations, the mutacrat have remained isolationist. However, the two Species due trade on occasion. Eldar The Eldar are an ancient race with phenomenally advanced technology. As such they are subject to countless raids by the Techno Legions of the Mutacrat. The Mutacrat are in awe of the great works of science made by the Eldar, and as such seek to capture as much of it as possible. For this reason they often attack the Eldar. They also fight with the Eldar over different reasons, first and foremost being the Psychic powers of the Eldar. The Mutacrat can not understand how the Eldar who have such great technology can also have such strong ties to the hated Warp, and as such treat them with a mixture of respect and resentment. The Eldar for their part look at the Mutacrat as just another race of usurpers and nuisances that see fit to threaten them. They also disapprove of the sedentary nature of the Mutacrat, as leisure took part in the reason why they themselves fell to Chaos. Necrons Of all the species in the galaxy the Necrons have by far the most advanced technology. From their first encounterwith the Necrons the Mutacrat have been voracious for the tech of the ancient killing machines. They actively seek out Tombworlds, whether dormant or active in order to salvage whatever Necron technology they can. So far the Mutacrat have met with extremely limited success in this pursuit. This is due both to the nature of the Necrons, and to the Eldar, which try at every turn to stop the Mutacrat from rousing their ancient enemies, giving the Eldar another reason to dislike the Mutacrat. Hedoth The Mutacrat have found interesting rivals in the Hedoth. Both species have a considerable reliance on technology and a a strong drive to acquire new tech even if it means violence. Due to their mutual mission to get new tech, the two have often found themselves competing for the same discoveries. Both races have attacked each other to scavenge tech, with occasional wars breaking out. Rixari The Rixari have long been the subjects of Mutacrat raids. Their advanced technology attracted the Mutacrat who instantly recognized the Rixari as a highly advanced race. They then attacked the Rixari. The Rixari did not think much of the Mutacrat initially, but came to realize their threat when faced with their similarly advanced tech. This became a serious problem as the Mutacrat started to reverse engineer Rixari weaponry, which was designed with killing other Rixari in mind. The Rixari have taken steps to keep their technology out of the Mutacrat's hands. Quotes By About Category:Xenos Species